borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Constructor
Constructor bots are Hyperion made mobile robot factories. They can digistruct Hyperion loaders and surveyors until destroyed. Constructors can appear as Badass Constructors that have an even higher amount of hit points than their regular counterparts, as well as having a number of autocannons on their bodies. Strategy Constructors have many forms of attack, including: *Construction of new loaders. Badass constructors can create 3 loaders simultaneously. In Normal Mode most will be fodder types (EXP, GUN and PWR) with occasional WAR loaders, while in True Vault Hunter Mode they will frequently construct Badass, Super Badass and RPG loaders. *Constructing surveyors. *Creating constructor turrets. Unlike loaders, turrets are spawned instantly. *Laser beams firing from its "eye". *Homing missiles. *Large nuclear missile with homing capabilities. Badass Constructors launch three missiles successively and raise a shield in front of their eye when preparing for the nuclear strike. *A massively-damaging ground pound when characters enter close range. The damage radius is much larger than the radius around the loader which is glowing. *Autocannon fire. Only Badass Constructors have autocannons, and they can be shot off as separate targets. The main threat of a constructor is its ability to create an endless supply of loaders. The primary weakness of the constructor is its red eye in the front. Shooting its eye and deal enough damage when it is digistructing a robot can interrupt this process. If surveyors are present, they should be destroyed promptly due to their tendency to recharge shields around the constructor and repair them. As with all robots, it is weak against corrosive weapons. The autocannons on a Badass Loader, like all such weapons, count as separate targets for purposes of getting Second Winds or triggering Zer0's B0re skill. Even when not actively constructing loaders, constructors can cripple attackers in short order with rocket barrages, lasers, and the extremely damaging nuclear strike. Cover is therefore essential when battling them. Nukes can be shot in mid air before they can damage anyone. One particularly effective strategy is to approach the constructor at moderately short range and fire repeatedly into the eye. Rockets cannot strike attackers at too close a range, and the constructor cannot pound targets more than a few feet away. Laser beams and nukes can still hit attackers standing in front of the constructor in this manner, but the laser is easily outmaneuvered and the nukes can be shot out of the air. Alternatively, a lone constructor can be whittled down slowly by attacking it from behind at close range to avoid its laser eye beams but not close enough to get hit by its ground slam shockwave. The constructor will be less likely to fire missiles if attackers are close and has almost no offensive options in such cases. Constructors, just like regular Hyperion war machines, have a weakness toward corrosion, though they will not take damage over time. Notable Constructors *Constructor #1340 *Hacked Overseer *W4R-D3N Notes *Constructors' homing missiles are able to seek Zer0 even when his Decepti0n skill is engaged. *Constructors are practically immune to elemental status effects and slag. Furthermore, the energy shields they raise in front of their eye is impenetrable and can deflect bullets. The Constructors are also immune to Phaselock and the pull from Converge or Singularity grenades. *Only critical hits can interrupt the digistruct process, non-critical hits, such as grenades, rockets or Tediore reloads will not, even if they hit the optics. *The Constructors' as well as Badass Constructors' locations never change, and they become immobile once deployed. List of spawning locations: **W4R-D3N during mission A Dam Fine Rescue, and Constructor #1340 during mission Out of Body Experience in Bloodshot Ramparts. **In End of the Line, Wilhelm will occationally launch a flare with Hyperion emblem into the sky, which will summon a Constructor from the nearby wreckage to aid him in the fight. The Constructor will start with half of its maximum health, similiar to other present Loaders. **Out of the gate of the Hyperion base in Highlands - Outwash. **In Highlands - Overlook during mission Bright Lights, Flying City. **Inside the Hyperion base at the South East of Highlands. **Aside from Hacked Overseer, at least five constructors can spawn in Opportunity: on a platform near Hacked Overseer, in the construction site near Forman Jasper, next to second and fourth Jack Statue, as well as in the underground base next to the vending machines. **In Thousand Cuts, a Constructor will appear at the bottom of the Hyperion base, while a Badass Constructor will appear near the top. **In Arid Nexus - Badlands, a Badass Constructor will spawn at the entrance of Hyperion Info Stockade, while two Constructors will spawn at the top once mission Data Mining is ready to turn in. **In Hero's Pass, a Constructor will spawn near the middle of the path, while a drop barge will drop a Badass Constructor near the end, in front of the entrance of Vault of the Warrior. **In H.S.S Terminus, two inactive Constructors can be seen in the loading bay. *When loaders are still in the process of being digistructed, attackers can shoot through it to hit the constructors' optics. *If player interrupt the digistruct process of an EXP Loader or HOT Loader, the unfinished Loader will explode and can deal damage to players nearby. *When constructors other than W4R-D3N are destroyed, they will cause a harmless nuke explosion. *Constructors enter the field by moonshot reinforcements, emerging from a gate of a Hyperion facility, or carried by a drop barge; unike other Hyperion war machines, Constructors cannot be digistructed by a digistruct pole, platform or another Constructor. Trivia *There are four different constructors in the Come and Get Me trailer, around the end. One is the regular constructor, the green constructor is the Hacked Overseer, the blue constructor is W4R-D3N, and the other one is a red-orange colour which are Constructor V2.0 (The robot in the video is a crimson colour, however the V2.0 models are a bright orange. The differences may be because of the simulated shade in the video, due to the fact that the video was taken at the base of a tower in Opportunity) See Also Category:Enemies Category:Borderlands 2